


A Stroke of Luck

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consenting Adults, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco feels incredibly lucky when he accidentally catches Albus Potter playing a bit of dress up</p>
<p>Written for Live Journal's HP_Getlucky for a prompt left by my dear friend Kitty_fic</p>
<p>Beta'd by Singlemomsummer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Story is a Cross Gen, Slash pairing that contains explicit sex
> 
> Please Do Not Flame!! Hope everyone enjoys!!

**A Stroke of Luck**

Draco walks through the Floo unannounced. Calling out his son’s name a few times he gets no answer. He doesn’t remember Scorpius saying he’d be out but then Draco’s memory’s been a bit shaky here and there. He blames old age but perhaps it’s something else that distracts him. He hears loud music coming from the back of the house, some muggle boy band with a number in its name he thinks. Assuming Scorpius might be home and just not hearing him, Draco heads towards the bedroom that Scorpius and his roommate share. 

Draco stops in the doorway, taking in what has to be the loveliest sight he’s come across in ages. His son it seems truly isn’t home but instead, Draco’s happened upon his roommate. Albus Potter is standing before a full length mirror, completely oblivious to Draco’s presence. But that isn’t the best of it; the boy’s dressed in nothing but a muggle baby doll nightgown. Draco can see the fine expanse of lace dotting the boy’s chest and around his waist is a frothy see through material that curls into ruffles at his naked thighs. 

Draco’s had some strokes of luck in his lifetime… but this… this has got to be the luckiest of them all by far. He can’t help himself; he lets out a high pitched wolf whistle that startles the Potter boy, making him quickly turn down the music before donning a creamy silk robe that covers every inch of his skin from Draco’s sight. 

Draco approaches him from behind and whispers against Albus’ ear. “Oh don’t cover up on my account. In fact, I was actually enjoying the view…” he says with a playful smirk.

Draco pulls the hindering robe from around Albus’ shoulders, letting it carelessly hit the floor. Albus shivers under his deviant gaze and he sees the faint trace of a blush crawling up the boy’s skin and it makes him smirk even harder. Yes, his day is just getting better and better…

“Mr. Malfoy, what do you want?” Albus squeaks out, ignoring Draco’s blatant innuendo.

“Well I was here to see my son but I happened upon someone else’s instead. Speaking of fathers, does yours know you like to play dress up?”

Draco’s grin is wide and lecherous as he watches the boy’s face turn from embarrassed to shocked and finally full out indignation at his words.

“Fuck you!” Albus utters vehemently.

Draco allows himself a brief chuckle before answering.

“Now that’s an invitation I might want to take you up on.”

Albus’ face turns an even brighter shade of cherry when he realizes how his words have been taken.

“Dammit, that isn’t what I meant and you fucking know it!” 

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to your elders?” Draco says with another salacious grin. He’s having fun taking the piss out of the boy, perhaps a bit too much fun really.

There is nothing but silence for a moment or two until Albus finally gets up the courage to speak. Before he does, he licks his lips nervously and Draco feels his cock get hot and heavy within his linen trousers. Sweet Salazar, if the boy isn’t a god forsaken temptation? Just having him stand there, half naked, inches from Draco’s touch is such a fucking tease!

“You won’t tell, will you?” Albus asks in a quiet voice that’s barely heard above the still playing music in the back ground.

Draco doesn’t answer because he hasn’t quite made up his mind just yet. Instead, he lifts a hand to caress the side of Albus’ face and the feel of stubble against soft skin, almost does him in. Albus seems nervous yet he continues on with his mumbled speech.

“You see… sir… I mean… Mr. Malfoy, I just came out… and my family’s having a tough time accepting it. If they were to find out I was gay enough to wear women’s clothes… well…”

“Well we all have our little kinks.” Draco says with the air of authority that years of being out of the closet have given him.

Albus gives him a shy smile. The boy looks away for a moment or two before turning back to face Draco head on. He pulls himself up onto tiptoe and whispers “I’d do almost anything…” into Draco’s ear. The boy’s breath is warm against Draco’s skin and it makes him even harder, if that’s even possible by now. He looks down into a set of brilliant emerald eyes as Albus shyly bites his lower lip, waiting for his answer. If Draco didn’t know any better, he’d swear the boy was trying to seduce him. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had someone as young as you in my bed.” Draco confesses, his voice breaking with emotion. “And then, I had to pay for it.”

Albus seems slightly taken aback at that last bit of information.

“Why would you have to pay for it?” he inquires.

“Because I’m a foolish old man…” Draco answers quietly.

He puts a hand out to brush his knuckles up against Albus’ face once again, only this time is different. This time, Albus leans into his touch, his lips soft against the palm of Draco’s hand. Draco knows now for certain that the boy’s seducing him and it makes him feel brilliant. He knows he probably shouldn’t do this but then again, when has he ever done what he should?

He bends down to kiss the sweetly naïve young man and is thrilled to have him return the kiss. The intimacy of their mouths is shocking yet welcome. Draco’s other hand reaches out to grasp at the boy’s middle and the scratchy feel of lace upon his calloused fingertips is highly erotic. He feels Albus Potter’s small fist clenching at the front of his shirt, pulling him close and Draco knows this is his luckiest day ever.

He pushes Albus towards the bed and presses the boy down upon it with the frame of his body. The feel of Albus’ hard taunt muscles beneath the rough lace has Draco aroused all over again. He can feel the shape of Albus’ erection pressing into his lower stomach and Draco knows he has to have the boy or he’ll die of want. His fingers are quick and nimble as they remove the tiny slip of sheer material from around the boy’s cock and he can feel Albus’ hands as they fumble with the buttons on his dress shirt. 

Draco worries for just a moment what the boy will think when he sees him naked, all the years exposed. Draco’s not out of shape by any means but he’s also not a nubile young seventeen year old anymore either. As Albus’ lips caress his bare chest in an almost reverent manner, he knows he’s worried for naught. His fingers run up and down the length of Albus’ thick cock and he hears the boy moan in such an uninhibited way that it makes Draco twitch with need. He pulls back to remove the rest of his clothing but stops Albus from doing the same because he wants to fuck the boy in all his lacy feminine glory. 

Draco positions him in the middle of the bed and pulls up the sheer ruffles to expose Albus’ prick to full view. Draco’s mouth salivates when he sees the cock before him. He can’t help himself from bending down to kiss it. His tongue flicks out to taste Albus’ cock as well and he hears a groan spill out of the boy’s lips like he’s never been touched like this before and Draco has to wonder if maybe he hasn’t. His mouth devours Albus’ length and another groan is heard. 

As Draco works his tongue up and down the boy’s member, he feels a pull at the back of his head. Albus’ fingers are burrowed into Draco’s hair and it encourages him to take the boy in deeper. His nose is buried in the scent of youthful skin and fine curly hairs; that musky odor has Draco almost on the edge. He pulls himself back and reaches up to kiss Albus’ lips once again. The kiss is strong, sensual, and it lingers for several moments. He looks down and sees innocence conveyed in Albus’ eyes that he can’t seem to shake.

“You’ve never done this before have you?” Draco candidly questions him.

“Please…” Albus practically begs him “Please, I want this.”

It’s the furtive plea of youth that Draco can vaguely remember. His own first time was with a fellow classmate in a broom closet at Hogwarts. It consisted of the two of them rutting against a wall, neither of them even half knowledgeable of what they were doing. It would’ve been disastrous if not for the end result, getting off together that first time had been the most brilliant thing Draco can remember. It makes him smile even now. He knows it’s probably wrong for him to be Albus Potter’s first but who the hell is he to decide.

“The key is to relax…” Draco tells Albus as the first finger breaches his hole.

Albus’ muscles are tight, clenching hard around Draco’s digit. He whispers a simple incantation that has Albus’ opening slick with lube. Draco’s finger slides in easily but he can still feel the tension in Albus’ muscles. The last thing Draco wants is to hurt the boy. Instead, he takes the boy’s cock back in his mouth, working it up and down the full length of it while his finger reaches out to press against Albus’ prostate just a bit. He hears a tiny whimper fall from the boy’s lips and this time it’s a cry of pleasure not pain. Slowly Draco adds a second finger and begins scissoring in and out of Albus’ opening.

It takes a while but soon Albus is ready. Draco’s patience has paid off and he kisses the boy gently on the lips as his cock slides easily inside of him. Albus only winces a little as Draco’s girth stretches him slightly more. Draco is slow in taking the boy but soon it’s Albus who is bucking his hips upward, begging for Draco to move within him. Draco thrusts in and out of Albus’ tight heat again and again. His lips press against Albus’ lips and skin as he builds up a solid rhythm. 

Draco isn’t used to being with someone quite this young and it has its effects on his body. It’s not nearly long enough before he’s releasing himself inside of Albus Potter. It doesn’t seem to matter to the boy as Draco milks a quick release from him as well. Albus’ come paints both their stomachs and Draco just has to have a taste so he licks Albus’ stomach clean.

He looks up to see Albus smiling, content in the aftermath of his first time. Draco pulls the boy into his arms and cradles him, laying soft kisses atop his dark head. Draco isn’t usually this sentimental about sex but there is something to this boy on the cusp of manhood that brings out the best in Draco.

And Draco Malfoy can’t help but feel even luckier still…


End file.
